


Irregular Orbit (Raphael POV)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This fic is 5 scenes of Raphael - and his relationship with Malec





	Irregular Orbit (Raphael POV)

**Irregular Orbit** \- Raphael POV: Malec

_ 5 missing scenes of Raphael re: MALEC  _

* * *

**2.04 - Recovery**

Magnus is just over halfway through healing the deep gashes Aldertree’s newest Clave toy had inflicted when he hands Raphael a third cup of blood and steps away to send a fire message. It isn’t long before his phone rings and Magnus retreats to the balcony, refilling Raphael’s glass as the door closes between them. Raphael’s immortal body feels weakened. He shivers oddly as he sips the drink, trying to ignore the searing pain still dancing across his flesh. 

Thankful for his enhanced vamp hearing, Raphael focuses on Magnus’ voice as it shifts from understanding to disgust. “This isn’t up for discussion, Camille. They are hurting your people."

“They aren’t MY people anymore.” Camille screams loud enough that her voice echoes from across the phone line. “I was banished, as you well know. That _boy_ _of yours_ took my clan from me!”

“ _ That boy _ was just burned over fifty times protecting you. The Clave has found your newest trail of bodies, Camille, and once again they are torturing other downworlders for information on your location.” Magnus almost sounded like he was pleading with her, but Raphael knew that wouldn’t do any good. Camille didn’t care about anyone aside from herself. 

“Well, they wasted their time then.” Camille suddenly snaps, a delighted amusement in her tone. Raphael had heard that cadence in her voice many times and it never led to anything good. “He has no better idea where I am than you do, darling.” 

“Regardless, the Coven is still your charge,” Magnus pointed out, now clearly trying to hold back his anger with her. “You created most of the night children who reside reside at the hotel. Are you really going to let the Clave torture them all in presuit of you?”

“That’s what Shadowhunters do, Magnus. Speaking of which, how is your young Angelic boyfriend?” Camille asked airily, followed by a smug scoff. “You always did have a soft spot for the angel’s children, but my darling demon prince. You fail to realize this fascination probably came from your loving, fallen father.” 

Camille hangs up, her careless laughter cuts off. Leaving an abrupt silence that hangs in the air.

_ Bitch _ Magnus murmurs under his breath when he turns to come back inside, refilling Raphael’s glass as the doors open. It’s clear from his expression that he’s disappointed, but not surprised. Taking a moment to magic himself a fresh Martini and take a sip, Magnus kneels back down over Raphael. His magic already working over the last of the damaged skin, when they both turn towards an odd sound. 

It starts with a loud, odd thump and then a head of sloppy hair pokes through the fire escape, the face beneath it is panting, drenched and livid. Avoiding the eyes of the vampire on him, Alec looks to the warlock and his face softens. 

“I always jump one level too low. ” Alec Lightwood says, annoyed as he activates a rune to dry away the rain dripping off his dark, cold runes. The sight of the fire lit skin makes Raphael flinch away. He can only hope those stupid angelic marks hurt as much as the sunlight had as it seared his skin. “I got your message. How bad is it?” 

“He’s in pain, but healing well enough. It appears that The Clave is falling back on old habits.” Magnus begins through clenched teeth. “The new Head of the New York Institute tortured Raphael with some sort of artificial sunlight, demanding information regarding...” 

“Camille, after what she’s been up to, the Clave issued a warrant.” Alec sees Magnus nodding before he finishes the sentence. Raphael can’t help but notice the comprehension coloring the young man’s face a soft red, whether from anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t be sure. “ But I can’t believe Aldertree would torture...” 

“I trust that you understand, Alexander. The existence of this instrument cannot be tolerated.” Magnus’ voice is softer but still, indignant. “If the Clan leaders found out...” 

“Their rebellion would be justified….” Alec cuts in, sounding far away. Raphael wonders if this fact just occurred to him, or if he would be the next  _ Angelic Being _ to strap a downworlder to a chair and torment him to accomplish a mission. 

Raphael closes his eyes as another wave a Magnus’ magic sweeps over his skin, sealing cuts that seemed to pulse like he still had a heartbeat. The next thing he could comprehend was a delicious mixture of empathy, anger and defiance seeping into the scent of angel blood that hung in the air since Alec had arrived. 

The very air of the loft seemed to be saturated, pulsing and alive; and though he hated to admit it, the aroma made Raphael’s mouth water. 

“I’ll take care of it, you take care of him.” The Lightwood boy says, undoubtedly determined he  sweeps back off the balcony into the darkness of the downpour blanketing the city. The Vampire sips his blood out of a whiskey glass and absolutely doesn’t imagine what the Angel’s blood would taste like when he’s puffed up, fighting back and being drained of that luscious decadent perfume. 

* * *

**2.11 - Dead Wrong **

Raphael knows his fire message has been received when a portal opens in his room of the Hotel Dumort. He hesitates, only for a moment, he never wanted to bring Magnus into his relationship with Isabelle. But then it was never supposed to be a relationship at all.

He never meant for it to go this far. He knew he never should have tasted Angel blood. He was just as addicted to the taste as she was to his venom. But now this wasn’t about his desires, this wasn’t about him at all. This is about saving Isabelle. 

Magnus is waiting when he shifts through the portal, the curtains closed to protect Raphael’s vampire skin. He looks concerned and as Raphael begins to explain that Isabelle showed up at the hotel only moments ago, begging for one more bite.  _ Or one more hit, in her case. _

They both had enough experience to know she’d always want just one more, as sure as they needed to replenish they supernatural strengths in their own ways. Magnus’ features quickly fall into deep concern, something close to despair. “Oh,” Magnus breathes out, “you didn’t…”

“No, of course not,” Raphael dismisses the assumption, unable to admit how much he had wanted to… how much his entire body missed the  _ taste of her.  _ “I know she has to stop… and I…. I know it’s not right.”

Magnus nodded in understanding, he knew better than anyone that they all had their temptations. Their needs and wants, their weak moments. Somethings felt more important than your pride. “I’ve got to call Alexander, he needs to know she’s slipping, but I don’t want another situation where I have to stop him from beating the crap out of you.” Magnus shakes his head and looks up as he finishes, his expression unreadable. “Honestly, Raphael, what were you thinking?”

Raphael stares up at the mentor who saved him, feeling more ashamed then he had in decades. He had avoided feeding on Mundane’s for so long, and now he’d let the temptation overwhelm him. He’d _ fed  _ on an  _ Angel. _ He’d  _ fed  _ her addiction, he had helped the very man who weakered her in the first place by keeping her vulnerable.

The same man who _ tortured _ him, had  _ manipulated _ her.  _ What if she had died because of my influence? _ He’s not sure the words exist to describe the dread and shame he feels. 

Magnus doesn’t speak but resumes his pacing when the loft door opens and a certain Shadowhunter glides in like he’s lived there for years. There’s not even a disturbance to the normal wards that keep Magnus’ home hidden, and safe. Raphael wonders if he’ll ever get used to the level of trust that exists between his warlock mentor and this young shadowhunter, it was unheard of. To most of his people, the Shadowhunters were nothing short of a military order. They had hunted Downworlders for the majority of Magnus’ very long life, and yet here he was, sharing a bed with one. More than a bed,  _ a life. _

“You must have read my mind,” Magnus says in slight, but delighted surprise. His tone light as he takes in the sight of his  _ very tall _ boyfriend. Raphael sinks back into the shadows to avoid another fist to the face. “I was just about to call you.”

Kissing Magnus quickly, Alec immediately launches into a question about a recent attack by a Greater Demon. Magnus’ focus shifts temporarily, his eyes far away as he examines what the Demon left behind. Raphael recognizes the far off look in his mentors eyes, lost in memories that are more often painful than not. He’s quick to give Alec the information he needs to identify the Demon in question, but Alec notices the closed curtains, the dim lighting.

Magnus is, understandably reluctant to bring up the topic of Isabelle, so Raphael steps out of the shadows, though experience tells him this isn’t going to end well.

_ “What is he doing here?”  _

* * *

**2.19 - Reality **

It’s with Magnus’ fragile trust fractured, that he presents himself as detached, but Raphael has known him long enough to know it’s all an act. He’s probably afraid to speak in case his voice betrays him. He knows that his old friend is only trying to ensure the protection of the community that depends on his powers. He can’t turn his back on his world for his silly, foolish heart that falls in love  _ like a moron.  _

The Head of the institute is barely holding back tears as he watches his lifeline, his protection, and his future walk out of the institute in the company of the Seelies. Always defiant against the Clave, the laws and the very accords that protected them; the Seelies were the least likely to forgive, and the last to forget. The truth of the soul swords whereabouts had shaken everyone’s world, but none more than Alec and Magnus. They were both miserable, but holding steadfast to their duties as leaders. 

As Raphael watches Magnus walk out of the regular Council room on the coattails of the Seelie Queen. He never thought he’d miss the simplicity of a council meeting where the Head of the Nephilim Institute of New York and the High Warlock of Brooklyn flirted  _ professionally.  _ They had always been insufferably annoying, but this was somehow worse. 

At times like these, Raphael found himself thankful for his cold dead heart. 

* * *

**2.20 - Acceptance **

Isabelle’s older brother steps out of the Hunters Moon and Raphael shrinks back into the shadows. He has no right to be here after all that he’s done, but something inside him needs to see that Isobelle is safe. The rumors flying around the shadow world of Valentine’s death made him wonder who else might have been lost. 

Shortly after Alec stops in the middle of the empty alleyway, Magnus comes out of the bar. Holding himself awkwardly, as though he were nervous or somehow dreading this encounter. The conversation starts with an apology and Raphael makes an effort to stop listening, aware that his old friend wouldn’t appreciate the audience. 

Most of what they say goes over his head anyway. They seem to be talking in that coded way that only lovers do. Raphael never got that, never had inside jokes or sweet quotes to break the tension after a fight. He knew he should have had that with Isabelle, he  _ maybe  _ even wanted to feel that way about her. She was flawless, really. There had probably never been a more intelligent, open-minded, well-rounded Shadowhunter, or person that Raphael had ever known. Not to mention she was a beautiful force to be reckoned with, he should have felt  _ that  _ desire for her. If he was going to feel it for anyone, it would have been her. But his thirst for her still resided solely in her blood… something he could never allow himself to have again. He’d made his choice long before he tasted the blood of the angels. He wasn’t going to live his eternity as monster. A Murderer. 

Still lingering out of sight, he sees Magnus smile into a kiss that leaves both men swaying oddly, like magnets under pressure. In that moment he sees a glimpse of Isabelle laughing with Luke from inside the bar, clearly watching the same scene unfold in the midst of celebration. A shared happy relief permeates the scent of life that pulses through the darkness and not for the first time, Raphael thinks he gets what his ancient warlock mentor sees in the young shadowhunter. 

_ It’s Hope.  _

* * *

**3.22 - At Peace**

Raphael was humbly surprised to find his seat in the very front of the wedding hall, which was painted lavishly in flowers of blue and gold. Catarina smiles at him as Jace takes his place on the altar and the lights dim as a romantic lull begins. It only takes a few moments for everyone, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, to line up before their assigned chairs. Focused on the french doors at the rear of the hall. When they opened, the colors of the room seemed to dance. Sunlight flowing through the angelic, stained glass windows of the institute as the music swelled  _ I get to love you… _

Alec looked dashing as ever and Raphael thought he might be glowing with happiness as he took his place, staring back towards the doorway. The room seemed to swell with emotion, almost as though everyone felt Alec’s anticipation. Then Magnus appeared, arm in arm with Alec’s mother, Maryse Lightwood, a woman who recently lost her runes for her crimes against the accords some years ago. 

It struck him that, although the heavenly fire seemed to gift him with the ability to see in both worlds (the mundane and the Shadows) he wasn’t sure how much he understood. Even after some 90 years of life, so many things felt forgein to him. For example, there had been a time when Raphael would have thought a successful partnership between a downworlder and a shadowhunter was impossible. But then, he was mundane now, so clearly anything could happen….


End file.
